


The Diamond Twins

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: The diamond Twins [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Diamond is ruthless, How Do I Tag, Luna hates Black Diamond, Luna thinks Black is a piece of Garbage, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, She's a crazy wacko nutjob, She's supposed to be a meaner version of White, Why Did I Write This?, Yet another OC diamond, backstories, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: 16 year old Steven Universe was enjoying the peace that came with saving the galaxy, that is until a giant lady claiming to be a diamond called 'Black diamond' showed up. What will Steven learn about gems now?Takes place of the Movie.ATTENTION PEOPLE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED! PLEASE IGNORE THIS FIC BC IT SUCKS!
Series: The diamond Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923244
Kudos: 7
Collections: SUTM alternate takes





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr https://poptartcat.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge of the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are not required to read this. Feel free to skip.

One moment they weren't there, the next they were. The 2 diamonds, White and Black Diamond, were made together and were the first gems to be made. After a few years they declared that planet 'homeworld' and made new gems. There were some defective ones. They had no idea what to do with them, all they knew is that they weren't organic, they were a a weird mix of chemicals, soil, and some sort of programing. And that this empire -later known as the gem empire- had to be **_flawless._**

* * *

One day the diamond twins saw a gem pass by and her gem was on her right palm. She fell and tried to catch herself on her hands then she was gone. All there was left was shards of her gem. This was the solution! They gathered up gems and ordered them to make swords as sharp as they come. When the swords were done they ordered all the gems to line up to go in the palace. They shattered those who were defective in their eyes. Luckily they were super advanced and had lots of technology and that same day the Diamonds sent out a message

"To gems all out there" White had said "We have decided..."

Black Diamond continued for her -it was a normal thing for the empire back then- "That anyone who decides to go against us will pay the consequence of what we call, being shattered..."

"Shattering is what we call breaking your gem _permanently._ " White explained "We will _not_ hesitate to do so" You could look in her eyes and tell she wasn't lying. and the message was over

* * *

Several thousands of years passed by and the two diamonds were getting loaded and loaded with work. That day they decided to make some more diamonds to help out. It took decades to have the diamonds form. It was a normal day, they were checking the status of the other diamonds when they heard a noise. **POP!** One of the diamonds emerged she was Yellow shorter than other two. The twins were awe-struck. They had no idea what type of diamond, they weren't even sure if they _could_ make ano- **POP!** Then came out another diamond right behind them, they turned around and saw her, she was no taller than Yellow. That day the [Diamond insignia](https://poptartcat.tumblr.com/post/626937112407719936) was made. On the top was a diamond split in the middle one side was white, the other black. On the sides, sticking out like butterfly wings all together it sort of looked like a half star. There was only one diamond that hadn't emerged yet, the two eldest diamonds weren't concerned.

They went back to the palace and worked on a few things. Their innocent nature was so cute to the twins.

* * *

Thousands of years flew and the Diamonds were working to get more empires, not to mention that the empire was thriving. Everything was perfect, until that one fateful day.

No gem is fully sure of what happened what after that day thousands of years ago. They only knew that this day was the end of all they knew. Most gems were shattered, The ones who weren't were either told to never speak of it or were rejuvenated if they did remember it well. That day where everything changed was the start of Yellow's temper, Blue learning about her crying powers and White not having a pearl. Black Diamond was never heard of again, the insignia was made so the top diamond would be all white.

* * *

Thousands of years passed after the end of that. And one day Pink Diamond popped out. When the others found out they led her to the palace and she was kept there. The other diamonds loved Pink, she was so innocent and kind. They made sure never to tell Pink about what happened all those years ago, to ensure that -along with other reasons- they mostly kept her in the palace just in case. The insignia was changed once again.


	2. Good bye, Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slanted+bold+underlined= all 4 are singing
> 
> bold+underlined=Only the gems sang
> 
> slanted= Only Steven sang
> 
> It will change if I ever do this again

The gems and Steven were finishing their song. 

_ **I can't believe, we've come so far!** _

_happily ever after!_

**happily ever after!**

_Happily ever after~_

**_here we are!!!_ **

They lay on the grass and Steven picks a flower, regrowing it with his powers.

"Hey Garnet, do we stay like this forever?" He asks

She moves her visor slightly, her smile changes almost instantly "No"

They look up to see shadows above them, is that a ship? the shape of a... torso? Like White diamond's but it's Black.

"Run!" Garnet warns them, they scatter. Luckily they all get away before the ship lands where they were standing. The door opens and out comes a giant woman. At her feet are gems, they seem to be wearing a diamond insignia that's black. The one question the 4 of them are thinking are 'what's happening'

"Is this... Earth?"

Steven steps forwards "Yeah, are you looking for little homeschool?" She looks down

"Little homeschool?" the Giant Gem asks "And who are you?"

"I'm Steven Universe"

"Steven Universe? _The_ Steven Universe?"

"Uh.. Yeah"

She scoffs "I thought you would be different, you look like nothing more than a squishy, weak organic."

Before anyone could respond she said these two words:

"Gems" She commands "Attack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, next chapter is the battle chapter, who knows, I might even make it longer than normal (No promises)


	3. Battle against.. Wait, who.. are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really think of anything, plus I added in a surprise(I dunno how much you'll like it tho, lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life got in the way. STUPID LIFE PROBLEMS!

The first ones to come out were Amethysts, Jaspers and Rubies and many more with all sorts of weapons. Knifes, destabilizers, gauntlets, whips even blasters. Next were Agates with the same weapons. Then came out there were Lapis Lazulis, Pryrites, others. Basically it went from soldiers, to whatever Agates are(Whoops, I just realized they're elites. I think but i'm keeping in their own 'zone' or whatever), terraformers, and the last was surprising. They had Pearls and sapphires with other elites. Except the Pearls were also fighting with their owners.

The first hit came from their side (which will be referred to as the 'homeworld 2.0 side' but not all the time though) Steven summoned a shield and poofed some gems one actually _hopped_ on the shield without affecting it in anyway somehow and she dived to him which caused them to start wrestling (basically) Garnet took about 5 or 6 gems with her gauntlets. they dodged and tried hitting her with their weapons one had a whip and ended up wrapping it around her. Garnet took it and pulled the homeworld 2.0 gem to her, poofing it with her bare hands. Pearl had her spears out and threw them but a gem tackled her from the side and the spears fell to the ground. Pearl shoved the gem off and summoned a spear and threw it at the gem. Amethyst had her whip out and tried to hit the gems. She became 'Sonic Amethyst' and spun around with her flame, catching some gems on fire and she eventually stopped mid-air, but not before using a gem as a ramp.

The four were getting tired after a few minutes of this. They knew they were out-numbered and they had to resort to their final option. Obsidian.

They didn't use her since, well... you know... ~~_a butterfly flutters next to Steven, showing his family being controlled, White Diamond's nails, nearing his gem, pulling, and Connie, witnessing it all, taking him to his pink double._~~

The four looked at each other through their battles and nodded. They all found their way to the middle and did their little dances, meeting and stacking skillfully. Just like 2 years ago. The entire crowd was met with the swirl of a bright light, the five gems taking the points of a star, and turning into obsidian slowly. Cracks of lava in the hair appear. The form slowly takes shape. The face, the arms, the color. Everything. Obsidian is left standing there while the gems are just there, watching, scared, shaking in fear.

"Gems, back in the ship" the giant lady said. as she finally walked out and all the homeworld 2.0 gems in. Her head gem lit up and a weapon lit up. out came... Motor oil? What?

Every gem was confused except for one gem or should I say, fusion? Obsidian

_'Oh man! I haven't had motor oil in forever!'_ Amethyst thought

_'We should stay on track, plus I can't eat motor oil."_ Steven said to her in their-her(?) head.

_'Oh yeah, right!'_ She replied.

On the outside obsidian took a step forward and just stood there. Eventually she made a sword and all those gems watched in awe. except for the giant gem

"What a shame." She said "I guess we must fight now" She put the motor oil back and summoned a weapon none of them (them being Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven) had seen before. It was black It looked like a slingshot except there was no string but instead a big, black diamond.

"Stay still, please" She said, aiming at them. Obsidian did not. She jumped out of the way and a black beam came out which shaped into a rope. The giant fusion lunged forward, attacking the big black gem. The rope from earlier came and tied her up, making her drop her sword. Somehow she couldn't break through with lava. "Oh, Starlight" She said, sounding just like White diamond before she reformed as Obsidian struggled to stay together "You can't possibly beat me."

"Why not, who are you?" _'Ho_ _w did you know the nickname?'_ Obsidian asked, the question asked by Steven.

"Oh, of course! Those wretched _clods_ never told you." She said with venom. "Try asking the diamonds, they know who I am." She "But i'll let you know my name Starlight. My name is Black Diamond."

_'Black Diamond!?'_ Obsidian thought. Their feelings got the best of them as they unfused and the rope disappeared.

"Well hello. Nice to see you but I should get going. Running an empire is harder than it looks." And she got back in the ship and it flew away. Once again they had the same question in mind _'What was that? Who is Black Diamond?'_

* * *

Deep in the ship a blue gem shines in the darkness. She walks out into the light. Her triangle-like gem on her chest. She has on a dark blue T-shirt. circles in the middle in a hypnotic type of way. The jeans are striped diagonally and purple is on it. Her hair is light blue, in a ponytail and goes a bit below her shoulders.

"Now's my chance!" She says as she dashes out right before the doors start closing. She runs to the outskirts town, admiring it from afar. She reads the sign. _'W_ _elcome to Beach City!'_ Time to face the music. She walks to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry, I just love obsidian! and is the mystery gem friend or foe? Lol. Fun fact Black diamond is meant to look like White diamond except for the cape and hair style. The hair style is more like lightning and there's no cape.


	4. Better late than never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at the new OC

The mystery gem looked around, admiring every little thing she saw. It's not as big as Empire City or anything but that's what makes it unique. the last small town she had been in was nice. It was either Silver City or Ember town. In fact it was the last town in general. Oh boy, and her job. She loves it but it's hard. Wow, it's impossible to think how much time she spent here compared to New homeworld, considering that's where 'her diamond' retreated to and stuff. Blah, blah, blah. This is _wayyy_ _yy_ better than under Black's 'service' or whatever. No matter what they all say, Earth is _A_ _WESOME!_ If only A.P. was here...

She decides to get a snack _'_ _hmm... I'm in the mood for Pizza'_ So she gets pizza (just pepperoni because those kids rubbed off on her) at Fish Stew Pizza

"Who is this for?" Kiki asked

"L. Just put L" She says

"Ok?" Kiki says but doesn't question it

She gets her meal and pays. Gems are roaming the boardwalk, Little homeworld and Little homeschool _'I can't believe a kid did all this.'_ She thinks _'A_ kid _for stars sake!'_

She decides to go to little homeschool to check things out.

"Oh my stars! Why is there a diamond ship up there?" a gem said, pointing to the mountain.

"It doesn't look like the diamonds' ship!" another gem exclaimed

"This better not interfere with my shop!" Kofi yelled.

She couldn't help but facepalm _'out of all things'_ she thinks _'he thinks about his shop. Like dude, your planet is in danger.'_

This reminds her part of why she even came. She walks away before things get worse(she has been in enough situation to know how a town can be while in danger) and she forgets

_'_ _It might've took a few months but it'll_ all _be worth it. Hopefully...'_ She stands in front of the beach house and knocks on the door _'This is for you A.P and past me'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: comes up with an oc
> 
> My brain: Here's a backstory!
> 
> It took me a few days to come up with an entire back story. I'm serious.


	5. A little extra help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems meet the OC and we finally learn her name after 2 chapters after meeting her (I think. Honestly how do I not even know? I made this, I should know what chapter she was introduced in.)

No one answered when she knocked so she knocked again. Same results which means they're out, probably dealing with bubbling or battling gems or whatever. Maybee, she should've planned ahead. What does she even say? 'Oh hi, I came from that ship and I'm here to help you out to battle against black diamond, her servants and stuff' Yeah, they'll totally listen. "Ugh, great, I _really_ should've planned this out." She muttered to herself, pacing around

"What was that?"

"AHHHH!" her reflexes lead her too cover her gem and head behind her arms and curl up a bit, she looked and it was just someone with oval gem on her forehead, probably the pearl. 'Oh, it's just you' she thought and lowered her arms and stood up straight. "Oh hi" she said

"Are you new here? A boy said with curly hair and a jacket.

"Uh, you _could_ say that" she replied

"Um, ok? So are you just looking around?" he asked

"Ummm… yes and no, can we skip the question." She replied which confused them all. Garnet and Pearl didn't seem to recognize her, she said she's been here; maybe she was fighting during the war? But back then, no gems had known about this place. She started talking again before anyone could ask more questions

"Ugh, getting off track" she said shaking her head "Ok so anyways, I came here to help you, I know about Black Diamond, I know her plans, I can help you out because if I know one thing it's either how wild kids can be or that Black Diamond is the most stubborn diamond, not that I've seen Pink before but I assume she probably was based on the stories."

At this point you could see the question marks floating above them except the one with square-hair "We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Garnet and those gems are Amethyst, Pearl and as you probably know, Steven."

"Oh yeah! I saw you earlier, you fused, it was EPIC! Everyone else I saw was pretty scared for some reason. Not that they would admit it" she muttered the last part. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Luna flash but I normally go by Luna" She said holding a hand out. The others shook it. "So, I'll tell you, actually, I can't I have a gag order." The four stared at her. Why did she say she could help if she couldn't? " _BUT!_ I know how to by pass it. I've done it before." she said with a smirk. Ok, that made way more sense. "Um, could we go in there for it, it's uh, something I prefer to do _without_ people being able to see me" They walked into the beach house, not ready for what was coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i'll introduce a power of how she bypassed it. I wish I could tell you the plans but all I can say is that Black diamond is _PURE EVIL! ___


	6. A Blast to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out about not only Black Diamond's plans but a power Luna posseses.

When they got inside Luna was extremely nervous. "Ok, so um, everyone sit down on the couch." They did as instructed after she did so. "This'll be a little awkward but it'll work. Just so you know" _'Yep, this is going horrible'_ she pushed the thought aside "This requires one of my abilities. For this one," _'and another'_ "I need to give you permission." _'Yep, definitely awkward'_ "so I give you permission" The others just were confused, so they stayed quiet(and also to listen to instructions). "Be prepared; This'll be weird" Her gem started glowing and a bright flash of light engulfed them and they found themselves who-knows where.

"This'll sound crazy but I have the ability to enter memories. They don't even have to be mine." she explained "All I need to see your memories is your permission which you can take away at anytime and I can give you mine. A limit of what can be seen can be given, like a certain memory. It's possible to bring others into it too; Like what I just did with you guys."

The others let this soak in. Memory powers. They've seen and dealt with weirder. Amethyst leaned on a pillar "Woah!" She fell right through

"Also we're like holograms here or if you wanted you could even say you're a ghost, so... yeah." Anyways, let's start the memory." They turned their attention to in front of themselves as Luna materialized a TV remote and hit play as Amethyst stood up.

* * *

Luna was hidden behind a pillar in a room decorated with pillars. Black diamond was there, on her throne. A giant screen with gem glyph on it

"The new Pink diamond? I can't believe White, Yellow and Blue were _that_ desperate to have Pink back!" Black said to herself "I can't believe they're listening to a _half-gem_ _._ Not even full gem! And the other half is _organic_ of all things! They dismantled an entire empire for that _freak_. If I could I would..." An evil grin spread across her face. "Of course! The most obvious solution. I'll just _take_ that planet for myself! It's not like they're using it. And the perfect way to get back at them again once and for all!" She had been waiting millions of years for this. She wanted revenge and would go to any length to obtain it. That would satisfy her. Her grin grew bigger than before

Back on the floor, Luna couldn't hold back a gasp. She was going to colonize Earth! She tried running out but was caught by the guards. She was held by two jaspers and brought to Black Diamond as her screen disappeared.

"My diamond" One of the jaspers said "We have caught this gem trying to escape with your plans. What should we do with her?" Luna was ready to break out of there if needed. Black diamond instead grabbed both of Luna's hands and put them over her mouth "You can never speak of this. Unless you tell someone, but _that_ won't be possible" Black diamond was proud, she just loved to torture and manipulate gems. It was the best pass time.

Luna almost laughed at her stupidity. She had a way of getting past it. She's used it many times and Black diamond had no idea! Luna lowered her hands from her mouth and was let go of at Black Diamond's command. Luna ran out the door to come up with a plan. Knowing her, the plan was going to be in a few days, a week at most. She needed a plan and quick.

* * *

The blue gem pressed stop. The others were still processing everything. It's only been two years and they have to deal with a gem trying to colonize Earth. But they dealt with three diamonds instead of one. Now those three diamonds are on their side. This diamond seems like she'll be a tougher opponent. They can work this out peacefully. Right?...

They were brought into the real world with more on their minds than they started with. It was getting dark out. "It's pretty late and Black Diamond won't be back for two or three days. I'll just be going and I'll be back tomorrow." and with that she walked out the door and ran off, leaving the others to talk and think about what just happened.


	7. Here Comes a Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna thinks about her past and the gems + Steven think about how to get information and what just occured.

She was running through the palace, with tears in her eyes, the events of what just took place replaying over and over again in her head, still completely fresh. It was horrible. She hoped to never relive that experience. Her running slowed down to a jog, then a walk. She halted to a stop outside and wiped the tears out of her eyes. _'I won't stop until I shatter.'_ She put her hair into a ponytail, walking to a ship and hopping on board. Knowing that she wasn't going down without a fight. Knowing what just happened and knowing that she needed to do this. _'I'll do this for me and you, and all of our friends. We might've promised, but it's over, that promise is gone.'_ A final tear slid down her cheek before she started up the engine and her travels to Earth.

* * *

Luna's eyelids flew open and she sat up. _'Oh man, I was really hoping I wouldn't have that nightmare again.'_ She looked around, baffled until she remembered recent events. She couldn't find somewhere to sleep and Little homeschool wasn't an option (at least not yet) so she went out in the woods and met 'the perfect quartz' a jasper. She called her 'runt' and told her to 'leave her area'; which she did because she really didn't want to get into a fight. When the gem finally found a good spot she took out her camping gear and camped there for the night. _'_

 _Ok, so I should probably get a job, or maybe I should go back to the beach to talk with those gems who live there. or_ maybe _I should go back up to the cliff."_ She liked the cliff. It was so peaceful and that's exactly what she needed. Luna took out her phone **6:25** _'I guess I'll go up to the cliff until let's say, eight?'_ She set an alarm. _'from there I'll go interview for some jobs'_ Maybe even babysitting like before. That was really fun! _'At noon-ish I'll just go back to those kind gems' house.'_ she _did_ tell them she was coming back; this seemed like a good schedule. She repeated it in her head as she set the alarms and started off to brooding hill.

* * *

Luna had been sitting and staring down at the town for a while. She was thinking hard about recent events and not-so recent events. She knew the cause of the nightmare but she wasn't ready to think too deeply about why. It's only been a little bit since then and it still hurt. Not to mention everyone else. She thought of some of her jobs like the Mystery Shack. She wonders how Mabel and Dipper are, probably well. (She should call) And there was the fast-food place called Burger Queen and make-a-friend. There was also the job as a security guard at a mall and a few more including movie theaters, grocery stores and babysitting. She loved babysitting. Luna sighed wistfully and looked up. For the majority of her time here she had baby sat a few kids and she had shown all her powers to them. (They promised to not tell their parents) They loved it and everyone had fun. She remembered when a boy, Alan, had once locked himself in a room. She broke a giant hole right into the door! Luna chuckled. She fixed the door and the two of them laughed later that night. His parents had no idea. (luckily.)

She went back to thinking about anything. New Homeworld popped into her head. She hasn't been there since now, but before that she hadn't been there for almost 1,000 years. Oh right... It's been 1,000 years since... She shook her head, now was _not_ the time for that. Who cares if it's going to be exactly one-thousand years since she last saw her in a while. She's older than Blue and Yellow! She's millions of years old! She can handle a measly 1000 years... Right?

* * *

After Luna left the group had started thinking and talking

"Memory powers. That was pretty cool." Amethyst commented. The others were thinking too hard about the fact that they've never heard of a type gem called 'Luna Flash' What powers does she have. Who's this black Diamond? Maybe the other Diamonds could help.

"Yeah. It was." Steven said _'Try asking the diamonds, they know who I am.'_ Did the Diamonds know anything about Black Diamond? Who she was, is? Had his mom known? Maybe they should wait for Luna Flash. "Maybe we should go see Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot to introduce Luna Fl- Luna and then go to homeworld." He thought this was a fair enough plan. He wanted his happily ever after back, but it'd take some work.

"Yes, that's reasonable" Pearl agreed. This 'Luna Flash' could help them out, but it'd be better if she met Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis first. She wondered if they were ever going to learn fully about her. She also wondered who this 'Black diamond' is. She seemed mean, but they got the other three diamonds to agree. Black diamond looked like she had a history with the other diamonds.

Garnet nodded. Her future vision was clouded. She couldn't see. This was probably going to be harder than it looked but they could still do it.

"I'm going to hit the hay. Good night, you guys!" Steven said before heading off to his room.

"Good night, Steven." they replied as they went into their respective rooms for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to tell you the truth... 
> 
> The reason I don't write the gems talking too often is because I honestly hardly know what to write and I need to tell backstories and who every oc is and stuff. Not to mention what 'it' is in the Prolouge
> 
> Fun fact: Even though Luna is fully gem, she requires a bit of sleep each day (5-10 minutes) for her powers to work properly. She normally sleeps each night so she can last up to a few months without sleep until it starts affecting her again. I'll reveal later on how this is possible in the story since it's spoilers if I say it now.


	8. Hi, what's your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the B-team meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Black diamond is older than White by a few seconds.

At noon Luna ends her job search to go back to the beach house. She had a few people say that they could hire her. She accepted all of them. When she arrived at the beach house she knocked on the door.

"Be there in a sec!" Amethyst opened the door. "Oh hey, Steven was waiting for you so we can go to homeworld." This made her pause for a second as memories filled her thoughts. "Homeworld? I haven't been there in millions of years!"

"Oh, sweet so you know your way arou- WAIT! DID YOU SAY MILLIONS!?"

"Uh, yeah?" Amethyst just stared.

"You're kidding right!?" No answer "NO WAY MAN! THE _DIAMONDS_ ARE PROBABLY MILLIONS OF YEARS OLD!" Amethyst was freaking out.

"I know that." Before Amethyst could say anything back Steven came out of his temple room after hearing someone outside. "Oh, hey. I didn't think you'd be here so early, I'll go get Garnet and Pearl." He walked back in to get the gems.

* * *

"So, Little Homeworld and then homeworld?"

"We just thought you should meet Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot. So yeah, basically what you said." Steven said

"STEVEN!" Peridot ran up to him with Bismuth and Lapis to give him a hug. When they released Bismuth noticed Luna, who felt a bit uncomfortable "Hi, I'm Bismuth and those gems over there are Lapis and Peridot. Welcome to Little Homeworld."

"Hi, I'm Lapis"

"Hello, It is I, the great and lovable Peridot!" she struck a dramatic pose and Luna snickered. _'_ _Well, in that case...'_

"I am the one and only Luna Flash!" She twirled, well, at least _tried_ to. She fell face first on the ground "I'm okay" she said, slight muffed, as she put up a thumbs up. Everyone laughed, including Luna after she got up, all her worried thoughts disappearing.

* * *

"Have you ever eaten motor oil?"

"No, does it taste good or something?"

"Yeah, you should try it!"

"That's a lie, it tastes worse than turnips." Peridot intercepts

"Do you have any?" Luna continues, ignoring the green gem.

"Do I? It's one of the only things I keep in my gem."

"Nice." Amethyst takes out the motor oil and passes it to Luna. She drinks it and spits it out. "Eugh! Get it out of my mouth!" she runs around trying to find a fountain. When she does she dunks her head. "Ahh, better." she says, head still in the water

"Guys, we should get going to Homeworld." Steven says. It's been 2 hours and they don't exactly have the entire day.

"Oh my gosh! Your right!" Luna exclaimed with stars in her eyes, now out of the fountain "Come on! Let's get going! Nice meeting you Lapis, Bismuth and the great and Peridot!" she said running to the nearest warp as the others watched in shock about how she suddenly became happier than before. "Guys! Hurry up!"

"Oh, sorry, be there in a second!" he turned to face the Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth "I guess we're going to Homeworld. We'll see you later guys!" He waved and ran to the warp too. The gem followed suit after saying their good-byes. The warp whisked them away to Homeworld.

_'I can't believe it... I'm going to homeworld.'_ she never thought she'd be able to even think those words again and know they were genuine. They finally landed on the ground.

* * *

The second her feet touched the ground she was full of joy. She looked around and saw flowers and fountains scattered about, colors ranged from more than she knew existed. Gardens were being tended to and all gems seemed happy. She was amazed. How did he do it? She needed to know. She wanted this too. She wanted to see New Homeworld filled with joy and happiness.

She took off almost immediately, fast enough to almost become a blur. She ignored all the calls of her name. It was different than before. Walls were now halls. Rooms were bigger. Wait- was it done? Luna ran she turned 9 rights, 4 straight and 7 lefts. By then the others were worried and frantically looking for her. (not that she knew) After all, she was new and probably lost. Luna finally made it. It was done, completed. She wanted to peek inside but it was impolite. This wasn't her room, it was Pink's, well, Steven's now. She turned around and bumped into something or someone(she couldn't tell.) "Sorry" she said. She looked up and saw the one sight she did not expect

"Yellow Diamond...?"

"Luna Flash...?"


	9. (Re)united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamonds and Luna meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/4/20: I just uploaded this chapter today and before you read it make extra sure you re-read last chapter again, I added in 2 or 3 paragraphs at the end.

"Yellow Diamond...?"

"Luna Flash...?"

The two were staring at each other, eyes wide. Everything froze. There was a silence between the two.

"Is that really you?" Yellow said.

"Yeah... I'm me... Is this not a dream?" Luna asked _'Please be real. Please be real. PLEASE BE REAL!'_

"No, it is not" _'YES!'_

Yellow lowers her hand. Luna hops on it and they talk while Yellow brings her to the other diamonds.

"How long has It been?"

"I'd say, maybe a few millions of years." _'Yeesh, I say it like it's nothing. I feel old'_

"What have you been up to? How did you even get here? Black is so strict. Is she still in charge?" 

"Long story. Another long story. Black is in charge still and the same."

They keep chatting until they reach the room

"Wait, I want to surprise them!" Yellow turned her palm into a fist, making sure to not crush her. She walked in the room.

"Hello Blue and White" she said

"Hello Yellow" they both said.

"I would like to show you something of importance" The two paid close attention. Yellow usually was straight forward. She put her hand up and opened her palm

"Surprise." Luna said with a grin

"Luna Flash?"

"The one and only. How you two holding up with Era 3?"

"Did Yellow tell you?" White asked, Luna shook her head "How did you kn-" White was cut off

"Look, I may have not been here for millions of years, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's been going on. Two words. Black. Diamond. She totally keeps up with this place. She looks at the news."

"Of course, we should've known" Yellow said

"That _is_ something Black would do" Blue said

"Yeah, In fact, that's why I'm here, Bla-"

"There you are Luna!" Steven said "We looked all over for you!" He noticed the diamonds "Hi White, Yellow, Blue"

"Hello Steven" The younger diamonds said

"Hello Starlight! It's been so long since you visited!"

"Um.. White, it's only been a few days"

"Exactly! It's been too long!"

"White, I think I've only seen you act like this a few times, like the time when Black left to another planet for 2 Earth days!" Luna said.

"It was a very long amount!" White defended

"Yeah, sure it was." she rolled her eyes. White pouted as Luna remembered Steven was in the room "Hi dude, I was just catching up with the diamonds. We kinda have history. from like, millions of years ago" She watched as Steven's eyes widened and jaw dropped "Amethyst reacted almost exactly the same. Yeah yeah, I get it, i'm super old. In fact, i'm older than those two" She jabbed a finger at Yellow and Blue which made Steven's eyes widen even more (How did he even do that?) I'll explain to everyone later. For now, I kinda just wanna catch up with them, is that okay, dude?" Steven had recovered from his shock, at least to the point where he wasn't frozen.

He nodded "I'll tell the gems I found you, just warp back when you're done" and he left. She turned to the diamonds

"Heyyy, do you remember that game we played?"

"Do you mean _that_ one?" Blue asked with a small smile

"Yeah, I absolutely do!" Luna created a slide and slid down. When she reached the ground she said "Hold on tight." She lifted her hands up, struggling a bit. The diamonds slowly lifted off the ground, floating in the air. Luna joined in, all of them having fun.

* * *

"Bye guys! I hope I see you soon!"

"Bye Luna." They said.

When Luna warped back she saw everyone there "Hey guys, I'm back, I'm just gonna go now since I-have-no-idea-why" She rushed out and Steven realized he never learned about Black Diamond or her and the Diamonds.


	10. The diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Question get an answer(for you guys at least I guess.)

Two days had passed and they've been trying to come up with a plan to stop Black Diamond. It was hard considering they knew next to nothing about Black. Luna did but they hadn't seen her in a while. When she finally came back, Steven spoke up

"So, I was wondering, is there anything you could tell us about the relationship between all the diamonds?" Luna frowned.

"Well... I _guess_ but it's not a very happy story... are you _sure_ you think your ready? Because I lived through this and It took me a few thousands of years to get the nerve to speak about it, but I never really had a reason to." Steven nodded. "What about you three?" The gems also nodded "Well okay then..."

"Once upon a time, there were four diamonds." Luna showed a hologram of the first insigina "Yellow..." Yellow's symbol lit up her color "Blue..." hers did too "And the twins, Black and White Diamond..." their sign lit up at the same time "The twins did everything together. Talk, sing, dance, laugh. They walked and commanded together. They even made Blue and Yellow together after a their work became too much for only the two of them." Luna kept showing the diamonds interacting "It was a peaceful era. All was perfect as it should've been. Until one day..." The hologram changed into a picture of 2 groups of gems, each holding flags with different colors "Black and White had a disagreement over how Homeworld should be run. White thought it was best to be nice to all gems, Black thought it was best to scare and manipulate them. All harmony disappeared. Their gems in their courts were forced to fight for them, it was law that no matter what, you must side with your diamond. Now, I was in Black Diamond's colony, I wasn't really included in the war though, for.. reasons.... Blue and Yellow, being who they are, sided with White. There was a war. 3 diamonds against 1." It now showed fires and gems battling to the death "It lasted thousands of years. gems were shattered. Resources were running low, being used on producing gems for the war. One day after about 10,000 years into the war it just stopped. All gems that weren't shattered during the war were rejuvenated or used a gag order." It showed gems lined up to be rejuvenated. "I escaped the rejuvenation or gag order before it even happened. After that all of Black Diamond's gems left to another planet that was named New Homeworld." Ships were moving through space, leaving quickly "At this point, I'm the only one still alive from back then besides Black because.... Actually, I'll tell you that another time." the hologram disintegrated.

Luna was feeling pretty down, she didn't like talking about it. It just brought up bad memories _~~She kneeled down but found them in a way she wasn't hoping to~~ _

"What does mom have to do with this?" Steven asked.

"That's just it, nothing and everything. Black wants revenge. She decided that since the others liked you, and you like Earth..." She sighed "Let's just say she decided going for the weakest is easy. Your mom wasn't even made yet. Her quarters were still in the making. I came here to help out with saving Earth because..." She stopped to think "I have no idea why, I kinda just wanted to and I love this planet. I've been here for, hmm... maybe one million, two million years?" Pearl's eyes widened while Garnet stiffened

"M-million?" Pearl stammered

"Oh yeah, those two know" she said casually, referring to Amethyst and Steven "I'm millions of years old, so before you say 'Hey, I'm super old' Remember, I'm _obviously_ the oldest." she joked "I've been around since Era 0 or as some to refer to it, including me, The Twin Era. Also I'm like 99.9 percent sure they didn't tell you because Black didn't tell the newer gems. The oldest one besides me is about 20,000 years old, super young." She summoned a Cookie Cat "You guys want some?" _'Okay, I'm rambling now'_

"Where did you get a Cookie Cat? Those were discontinued." Steven said slightly eyeing the Cookie Cat

"You think someone like me can't meet the creator of Cookie Cats? We're friends, she gave me a few Cookie Cats to bring with me before they got discontinued. And because I can I just kinda..." She shot a beam of light from one palm to the Cookie Cats to multiply it. "Yep, I can do that so I have an unlimited supply of Cookie Cats." One Cookie Cat was tossed to Steven, who caught it and treated it like a rare jewel while saying a muffled 'Thank you' since he was already stuffing it in his face, while Luna neatly ate the other. The gems stared "Okay, I get it, I have awesome powers, what's next? I become a test subject? Actually, while I'm at it..." She touched Amethyst's hair ("Hey!") and shapeshifted into her.

Amethyst forgot completely about her hair "Whaaaaaaaa?" a "Woah" from Steven, who had crumbs all over his face, and a "How did you do that?" from Pearl.

"Powers to shapeshift exactly like a being, gem or not if I have DNA or direct contact." she shrugged, taking out 10 more Cookie cats, "Where's the freezer?" she asked Steven. He pointed "Thanks" He decided to give some because Steven looked like he probably wanted more.(He did.) "Hey, look, I'm gonna go now. We really should train or something tomorrow. Bye!" She walked out, waving.

As soon as she left Steven ran to the freezer, already trying to eat the Cookie Cats.


	11. Coats and nightmares

Luna loved coats.

From the moment she got her hands on one, she put it on. It was so comforting and cozy, like a warm hug. It was grounding and best of all, it had zippers to fiddle with when she was nervous. A coat was a way of calming her down, which is what she needed. The gems and Luna were planning. Black Diamond was bound to come any moment, they decided to take a break. Luna accidentally fell asleep while they were watching a bit of tv and that was a mistake. The worst part was that they saw her dream.

* * *

"Guys look! Luna's dream." Steven pointed out

"Maybe it'll be like yours, P." Pearl blushed.

They watched it play out.

_Luna was running, she wanted to get away and hide until the war ended. She needed an escape plan and fast._

_"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked_

_"Oh no...." Luna turned around and was met with Black Diamond. "Hello Luna dear. Were you trying to escape? We can't have that can we?"_

_"So what? It's not like anyone wants this war! Just end it! It's not like anyone actually_ likes _your idea! They just don't want to get shattered!" Luna fired at her_

_"This is not about what_ _you lower gems want. It's about what I want. I will have to punish you for talking back to a diamond"_

_"How will you do that? Because I can't think of anything worse than talking to you!"_

_"Oh, I know_ exactly _how to punish you." Black pulled out her weapon and the black stream of light once again became a rope, tying Luna up. Luna wiggles and squirmed. Her arms were at her side so her powers were a no-go. (At the time at least) What was this punishment? This wasn't too bad._

_All the sudden she was lifted up to see the battlefield. Gems were being shattered. Luna closed her eyes and turned her head_

_"Not so fast, Moonlight" Something forced her eyes opened "No no no no no… " Luna muttered to herself. That same something turned her head, forcing her to watch it "No! Please no!" She begged. She was lowered on the battlefield to watch them get shattered up close. It sounded like glass. It looked painful. She hated it. No one deserved this. No one even wanted this._

_At this point she saw about 20 gems get shattered and was sobbing. She pleaded for it to stop. She stayed there for a week and saw over 1,000 gems get shattered. The day she was released she knew something for sure..._

_She truly hated Black Diamond, and she wasn't going to give her any more chances..._

It stopped

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

Luna had woken up, she had tears in her eyes and despite having no lungs, was breathing heavily. She calmed down after a while. It was then she noticed the Crystal Gems in front of her with wide eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry for screaming and.. Hi?"

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked

"Yeah, that was spooky" Amethyst added

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Your dream was projecting"

_Oh crap._ "Oh... That was a bad memory... I just need a breather."

* * *

And now, Luna was pacing around wearing a coat she bought a while ago. _\_ she was mainly thinking about Black, A.P. and any other thing that crossed her mind (Mainly negative things such as saying stupid things, doing stupid things and stuff she regretted) _.'It was just a dream, it can't hurt you. Oh who am I kidding! It did hurt me, it still hurts me! Just like how Black... Ugh! I hate her! Stupid spoiled, diva! I wanna-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble. Loud enough to make some small rocks and grains of sand go in the air. A shadow suddenly appeared. She looked up and saw it was that same ship she had used to get here. Black Diamond's ship.


	12. Black in business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Info on Black, her attitude, past and her relationship with Luna

_Black Diamond_

_She was a made leader. More leader than she needed. She was made with White but something was wrong with this diamond... Too much coding. She had an ego larger than the ocean and thought she that no flaws should be in the empire what so ever. No matter how small or insignificant the mistake. This would eventually ruin the empire. She was told to be a fierce, rude leader. No one messed with her. She was the head of the empire. Everyone knew it. No one questioned it. Even if everyone knew that Black and White were twins, it was easy to tell Black was the superior diamond. She shattered for simply standing 'wrong' or stuttering. She was the biggest threat to gem kind. No one ever decided to say anything, until_ she _came along._

_After her, smaller gems started doing it too. then Yellow and Blue. Finally White. This gem lead them to accidental war..._

_The War Of The Diamonds_

* * *

Luna ran away to make sure she wasn't hit _'Oh that little- Ok, calm down, now's_ not _the time unless you wanna be sh- defeated by Black'_ A corner of her non existent-brain insulted her (the one that was always negative) while another encouraged her (the one that was always positive and hopeful)

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS! BLACK DIAMOND IS BACK!" she yelled while running. The four stepped out onto the beach

"It's that ship!" Amethyst said

"Hey, I've dealt with her enough to know what to do" Luna said "She's also probably bringing more armies than before so be prepared."

They all took out their weapons. Luna's weapon was a... dark blue Ribbon? They watched for a second. What would a _ribbon_ do in battle. Not that they were judging it's just... Who uses it for a battle?

The gems from the ship started walking out on the beach. Luna used her ribbon and used it similar to how Amethyst used her whip. She grabbed a few and trapped them in her ribbon which became a net. She pulled off the net and turned it into a ball made of pure energy and blasted it at the gems. The gems poofed and that energy ball came back to Luna.

"Watch out!" A gem was lunging right at Amethyst. She threw the orb and it became a wall which expanded into a see through room. Luna suddenly facepalmed which caused the walls to close in on the gem in the room and poof it.

"... I'm an idiot" she snapped her fingers. The little room she made turned into a bubble and some Carnelians, Jaspers and Amethysts started floating "Why didn't I just do this" she took both her hands to make a blue cage around them. She did this multiple times until every gem was in a cage besides one. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven all started poofing the gems and bubbling them.

"Stop being a wimp and come out Black." Luna said

"If you insist..." She stepped out. Luna had a scowl on her face. "Hello Moonlight"

"Hello _Black"_ Luna spat while crossing her arms "I see you’re too weak to fight for yourself."

"No, I could fight if I wanted to. I'm a diamond. I do not _fight._ I command." The diamond said

"Well you're a _bad,_ _mean, cruel_ diamond in that case."

"Is something wrong with that" Black smirked maliciously.

"This is why I hate you" Luna grumbled. "Just get it through your stupid thick skull. You've lost.

"Yes, but we have different objectives. You might some diamond in you,” “Wait what?” Steven interrupted, but was ignored. “but you're still a lowly defect." ~~_defect, wrong, mistake_~~ "I am a full, _pure_ diamond. We always get what we want and you will not stop me."

"Really?" Luna deadpanned even though she was consumed with rage.

"Yes, really"

"..."

"Are you afraid, I wouldn't be surprised. No one can stand up to a diamond. We are too just too elegant and godly to be fought against"

Luna made a giant fist out of the cages she had previously made in the air and punched Black Diamond's face. She was launched into her ship while Amethyst slightly snickered.

"How _dare_ you! I am your diamond! You will _not_ disrespect me"

"First of all" she said with fury in each word. "You are _NOT_ my diamond and you never _WILL_ be! I do _not_ listen to you! And second, I can do what I _want_ because your a stuck up brat!" She was shaking with anger. She hated Black. It was then she noticed that some rocks around her were floating and were about to attack Black-. ~~Everything was swirling like a storm as they accidentily attacked.~~ Luna dropped the rocks and covered her mouth. 

“Something the matter? Remember something?”

She took her hands off her mouth “Ugh..” Luna started talking in a language none of them understood, save for Black.

“Do you know what’s happening” Pearl asked the others

“Nope”

“Not a clue”

“Not at all” the three replied as they watched Black’s face turn into one of more anger

“This is the last straw Luna! You _cannot_ speak to your diamond like that!” Black boomed

“Yeah okay, who cares. Sometimes I wonder how you can be the twin of White.”

“She is not my twin. She is a desperate gem that I happened to be made with." She slightly grinned "But this gem _is_ worthy of being my twin." Her grin grew "Come on out _Red."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter opened me up to so many possibilities.


End file.
